Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride
Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is a video game for PC that was developed and published by Disney Interactive Studios in the year 1998. It consists of four individual Arcade style mini-games, starring the characters in the film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride that premiered the same year. The mini-games that integrate this title were later released as separate games within the series Disney's Hot Shots, these were: Cub Chase, Swampberry Sling, Conga Longa and Paddle Bash. In 2003, the game was relaunched with the new title name of Disney Classics: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Voice Cast * Michelle Horn as Kiara * Ryan O'Donohue as Kovu * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Edward Hibbert as Zazu Argument Kiara and Kovu, the two lion cubs go out to visit Pride Lands to find a place to play and have fun. But soon they discover that they are persecuted by their babysitters, Timon and Pumbaa, who have orders to watch them all the time and to avoid that they get in problems. The lion cubs take advantage that their babysitters are distracted when they find a banquet of bugs and soon they go to a secret place located behind the cataracts that only they know. In this place you will find your favourite Arcade games and invite the player to accompany them in the game. Mechanics In the main menu, the player can choose one of four Arcade machines to start playing. Although each game is different, everyone uses the same basic rules. Before starting the game, an adjustment screen appears where the protagonist can be chosen, the number of players, the difficulty and the start level. The selectable characters are Kovu of Kiara, the difference between both is that they present a different repertoire of dialogues and the configuration of the keyboard changes for each character. This is because the game was designed for two players and the controls have been configured so that both can be dealt with a single keyboard, although it is also possible to use joystick or mouse in some games. Each game consists of fifty levels. The levels already overcome can then be chosen as the start level when starting a new game. Upon completion of all levels the player receives a congratulatory medal. It also included the possibility to registering the best scores to play trying to beat the best mark. Minigames * Cub Chase: Labyrinth game where the player manages to Kiara or Kovu and has to traverse a labyrinth avoiding the babysitters Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu that persecute to him. When the player passes through the rock floor leaves an imprint, the objective is to make the whole floor marked with the footprints to reveal the exit and advance to the next stage. There are special items that help the player like the hyena mask that scares the babysitters and the mud bath that makes the player temporarily invisible. * Paddle Bash: This is an original hybrid between Pong and Arkanoid. Kiara and Kovu compete in a special air hockey game where there are numerous blocks in the middle of the playing field that are broken by beating them with the disc. The player controls the paddle that is on his side and must hit the disc to break the blocks and avoid being scored a goal. Each player has his own distinctive colour disc so that he will only receive points from the broken blocks and the goals that make your disc but you will not receive anything for what makes the disc opposite. Above the screen also appears a box that shows to Timon and Pumbaa competing to arrive first to a bug, the player has to hit the wooden blocks to form a bridge and get his babysitter to arrive earlier and receive a bonus. When the bridge is completed, the level ends and the winner is decided by who of the two players scored more points. * Swampberry Sling: The continuation of Slingshooter, is a shooting gallery game where the player controls a peephole with the mouse and must shoot berries at all targets and animals that appear. Although there are also bad targets that are hit points remain, these are the babysitters and signs with the symbol of prohibited. The goal is to reach the end of the level without ending the berries as these are reduced when shooting and there are enemies who eat the stock quickly. There are targets that increase the number of berries or give special shots. * Conga Longa: The protagonist Kovu or Kiara appears in an area seen from above where there are a lot of animals dancing. The objective is to advance and touch all the possible animals so as to form a row of conga that follows the player. If the player collides with an obstacle or with their own row, it will cause the animals to separate. At each level there are a certain amount of animals that the player must get in his row before the time to pass the level ends. Mechanics In the main menu, the player can choose one of four Arcade machines to start playing. Although each game is different, everyone uses the same basic rules. International dubs For information about international dubs, Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/International.Category:The Lion King PC games